A Gal's Heart and Confessions
by Lilypadcakes
Summary: * ON HOLD FOR MAJOR REVISING *
1. A Gal's Heart

"WHOO HOO! Three weeks of no school and not having to hear Naka-sensei's lectures!" Ran shouted happily, "I'm gonna enjoy my Christmas vacation to the max!"

"But Ran, don't forget that Naka-sensei left us some holiday homework to do," Miyu pointed out.

"Ah, I'll worry about that later!" Ran told her, "besides, what's the use of having some time off from school when you're just gonna be doing homework all the time?"

"Amen to that girl!" Satsuki said giving her a high-five.

"But if you don't watch out, you're gonna get stuck in tutoring again," Rie teased.

"That's right, then you won't have a lot of time having fun in Shibuya," teased Satsuki.

"Whatever, I'll get it done no sweat!" Ran punched her fist into the air, "now let's go over Marukyu for some pie or something. My old man gave me a raise on my allowance so why not spend it while I've got the chance to?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Miyu.

"I'm in," said Aya.

"You guys can go, demo me and Rie have a double date with our boyfriends so catch you later!" Satsuki said waving good-bye.

"Alright then! See ya! And remember, if you can't be good, be careful!" Ran shouted after them.

"You too!"

They waved good-bye too each other and went off.

"I wonder if we'll run into Otohata and Second Place," Miyu said.

"If so, then their treating!" Ran said.

Aya smiled. Miyu noticed this and knew exactly what she was thinking. She smiled slyly.

"Ok, I think I got. I'm gonna call it: _The Great Ticket Strategy 2_," said Yuya.

"Uh, _The Great Ticket Strategy ... 2?" _Rei asked.

"Right!" Yuya said, "it's gonna be even better than the first!"

"I just don't get you sometimes Yuya. First you were going on about Kotobuki and now you want Honda?"

"But this will be even more full proof then the one with Ran! It's different! This is definitely going to work and I need your help!"

"Sigh, I knew it would come to this. Fine, I'll help, but you better not humiliate me, Yuya."

"I won't! All you have to do is find a someone who'll be your date and you and me will have a double date with them. Simple as that."

Yuya smiled at his plan. Rei, however, was far more than beyond happy with the plan.

"Yuya, I am not going to get a _date_," Rei told him flatly.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun going on a double date," Yuya begged.

"In your dreams Yuya, I'm not going with the plan if I'm going to have to have a date."

"If doesn't have to be a date-date," Yuya reassured, "just ask someone to play along that's it. Ask one of Ran's friend if you have to just please be there to help me!"

Yuya gave him his teary puppy eyes. Rei sweat dropped.

'_Ha! He can't say no to me when I do these puppy eyes. He'll do anything to get me to stop. D This is going to be fun, and I know just the girl he's going to pick for the date. ) AH YEAH! When this is over, he's going to have himself a girlfriend and hopefully so will I! Sorry Rei, demo I'm doing this for the both of us.'_

"Fine! I'll do it! Demo you have to quit those puppy eyes!" Rei said annoyed.

"Yes! Arigato Rei!"

Yuya shook his hand violently.

"I promise you won't regret it!" Yuya promised.

"Whatever, just stop crying," Rei said emotionlessly.

Before they could say anymore, a red-streaked haired girl popped out of nowhere.

"What's up Second Place? What's with the water works?"

Yuya fell out of his seat in surprise.

"Oh, hey there Ran," Yuya greeted as he crawled back to his seat.

"Helloo!"

Miyu and Aya appeared behind Ran and took their seat across from Yuya and Rei.

"Hey Miyu, Aya," Yuya greeted them as well.

"Hey, there Second Place. Hello Otohata," Miyu greeted back.

"Hello Yuya. Hello Rei," Aya greeted.

"Hey," Rei greeted back.

"Man, I'm hungry," Ran said, "Second Place, how about buying me pie?"

"Sure '."

Yuya got up and went with Ran to the counter.

"Even after he gave up on her, he's still buying her stuff," Miyu sighed.

"I guess he can't help it," Aya said, "he is a nice person, so he really can't say no, and since it's Ran, she'll question his answer."

"Unless if he lies that he's broke," Miyu pointed out.

"That's true," Aya giggled.

"Even if he did lie, he would have a hard time doing so," Rei said.

Aya and Miyu giggled. Suddenly, Miyu's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?...Yamato! hello sweetie!..uh huh..nope, we have nothing planned that day...well, Tatsuki is coming back that day, so Ran might be wanting to spend the day with him or something...well, I'm sure she would find something to do...Second Place or Otohata might accompany her...uh huh...aishiteru too! Bye!"

"I'll be right back, I need to go tell Ran something," Miyu got up and went over to the counter, where Ran was still picking out her choice(s).

"She seems really happy," Aya said smiling.

"She seems happy all the time if you ask me," Rei said.

Aya giggled. Rei stared at her.

'_Sigh, if I'm going to have to take someone with me to that date, then it might as well be Aya. She's not a bad person to take out and hang around with. She's not like Kotobuki, who's really stubborn and will probably kill the place if she runs into one of her enemies. _Aya's _more gentle and calm. So I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask her. She probably has nothing to do anyways.'_

"Aya," Rei said.

Aya looked at him.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Yuya is planning on taking Honda out on a double date this weekend. He invited me, so I need a date. So, will you be my date, Aya?"

"Hai!"

Aya smiled.

"I'd love to."

'_So Yuya is planning another date with Mami? Hm,...I wonder if this one might just be the one he needs. Ohhh, I'm so happy for him! I need to find something to wear for the date.' _

"Damn, this is good! Majorly good!" exclaimed Ran as she munched on her pie, " they have the best pie in Shibuya!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Miyu handed Aya her pie and they both ate.

"Miyu, Aya, I hope you guys have something planned this weekend, cuz I'm gonna be spending it with Tatsukichi," Ran told them, "he's coming back on Friday, so I hope you both understand."

"It's no problem Ran," said Aya, "I'm going to be with Second Place and Otohata."

Yuya smirked. He knew that Rei had asked Aya to be his date.

"And I'm going to be with Yamato," Miyu said, "I told you that when we were at the counter getting our food."

"Oh, I guess I wasn't listening then ; my bad Miyu," Ran apologized.

Miyu anime falls.

"I wasted that whole talk for nothing then," Miyu mumbled.

"Since we all have something to do over the weekend, then I guess that everything's settled then," said Ran.

Everyone nodded. Well, maybe not Rei ;. They finished their food and went out of the store, talking and laughing. Not knowing that someone was watching them from the shadows of the building.

"Masato, can you make out that figure over there, over?" Sayo whispered.

"I can only tell that it's a man, over," Masato whispered back.

"He looks very suspicious," Sayo whispered, "it might just be me, demo it looks like he's watching sister and her friends."

"Let's tail him, you bet," Masato whispered.

"What are you both doing here?" a voice said behind them.

"Ah!"

Sayo and Masato turned around and saw Harue.

"Ms. Harue," Masato said.

"We were about to tail that suspicious man over there," said Sayo pointing to the corner of the building.

Harue looked and saw a retreating figure running off towards the distance.

"He looks familiar..," Harue mumbled.

'_Where have I seen him before?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you liked the story. This is my first one. So please read and review!


	2. An unexpected surprise

"Uh huh...ok..ok, I'll be ready by then..hai, see you later then. Bye!"

Aya hung up her phone.

"That was Rei," Aya said as she saw the confused look on Miyu's face, "he's going to pick me up around 7:30."

"Then you better get ready fast then," Miyu said smiling happily.

'_It's a good thing Otohata asked Aya. She seems to happy. I hope this will turn out ok.'_

"Ohhh! I think this one will be perfect for my date with Yamato!" Miyu exclaimed happily.

She slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a red dress that went down to her ankle. It fitted perfectly on her, showing off her curves. It had a single strap to hold it up. On the back was spaghetti laced. In her hair was a red flower with matching earrings, necklace, and hawajew bracelet. She wore a light pink blush on her cheeks with pink lip gloss. Her choice of shoes was a black high heel laced one.

"I think it looks good on you, Miyu," Aya said smiling.

"You should find a dress to where too, Aya," Miyu said as she went to Aya's closet.

"Demo, I don't know which one to choose," Aya told her sadly.

Miyu looked at the dresses that Aya had in her closet. Miyu scanned through the dresses and was satisfied with one.

"Try on this one!" Miyu told her as she pulled out a dress, "I think this one is perfect and let me do your makeup!"

"Hai," Aya said.

She went to the bathroom taking the dress with her. While she changed, Miyu busied herself by looking for her purse. When she found it, Aya came back out wearing the dress. Miyu smiled brightly.

"Aya! That dress looks really great on you!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Arigato Miyu," Aya said smiling.

Aya wore a blue midnight dress that went down to her knees. It had a sash like strap on one side that went down just below her breast, just like a sash would. Her shoes were 2-3 inches high and Aya could walk in them gracefully as if she were walking with no shoe at all. She had parted her hair so that half of it was tied up in an elegant knot and the other half just hung down from her head plain as day. Her bangs framed her delicate face. There were dangling earrings hanging from her ears with a matching necklace and bracelet.

"Come over here and let me do your makeup Aya!" Miyu said excitedly.

Aya smiled and did as she was told. She went over to a chair and sat on it. Waiting patiently as Miyu did her face. When she was done, Aya looked at herself in the mirror. Aya smiled her brightest smile. Miyu smiled proudly at her work.

"I think you look great," Miyu sighed happily.

"Arigato, though I'd have to say the same to you," Aya replied, "I think Yamato would be shocked into tomorrow when he sees you."

They both laughed. Aya glanced at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Rei is going to be here any minute!"

Aya grabbed her purse and quickly went downstairs. Miyu giggled. She followed Aya downstairs.

"I hope you don't mind me waiting here until Yamato comes for me," Miyu said.

"No problem Miyu," Aya told her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aya quickly went to the door and opened it. There stood Rei waiting for her. When Aya had opened the door, Rei was staring at her from head to toe.

'_Wow, she looks gorgeous. That dress really goes with her and she didn't put a lot of makeup like my annoying fangirls. Wow..she looks so gorgeous.'_

"Hello Rei," Aya greeted.

"Hi Aya," Rei said back, "you look stunning."

Aya blushed.

"A-arigato, Rei." Aya stuttered.

Miyu smiled in the background.

"So, should we go then?" Rei said.

"Uh, hai!" Aya went out of the door.

Miyu smiled as she closed the door.

"Um, arigato again, for asking me," Aya said.

"Mondai noshi," Rei said.

Rei held out his hand to her. Aya blushed and took it.

'_Her hand is so soft. It feels so nice and warm.'_

Rei lead her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Arigato," Aya replied.

'_Wow, he's really the gentleman.'_

They didn't talk when they sat in the car. It was an awkward silence. Aya was blushing uncontrollably. Rei stole a glance at Aya and a small smile crept to his lips. When they arrived at the restaurant, Rei once again took Aya's hand and lead her inside. It didn't take them long to spot Yuya and Mami. Mami looked up from her seat and saw Aya with Rei.

"Hello Aya," Mami greeted, "hello Rei."

"Hello Mami," Aya greeted back, "Hello Yuya."

"Hn," Rei greeted.

"Hey," Yuya greeted.

Rei and Aya took their seat across from Yuya and Mami. They sat and talk as they waited for their food to come. Aya looked around the place and she and Mami talked about how nice the restaurant looked and other places in Shibuya and 'Bukuro that would be good to visit. Rei could not help but stare at Aya. She looked absolutely stunning. Yuya noticed this and smirked. Rei glanced at him.

"Doushite are you smirking Yuya?" Rei said it quietly so only Yuya can hear.

"Nothing," replied Yuya, "demo I can't help but notice that you are staring at Aya a lot lately."

Rei shot him a glare. Yuya chuckled and went back to chatting/listening to Mami talk with Aya. Rei stole another glace at Aya, but looked away quickly.

'_It's not that I don't think she's cute, demo I don't like her. Ok, I do, demo I don't LOVE her. She's just another girl as far as I'm concerned. Demo, I can't shake this feeling away whenever she smiles at me or laughs. Argh! Damn Yuya, you're putting these thoughts into me on purpose!'_

"Otohata, is something wrong?" Aya asked concerned.

Rei looked up at her.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Oh, our food is here," said Mami.

The waiter placed the food down on the table. He laid down: spaghetti, miso soup with clams, grilled fish, rice, banana flavored takoyaki, crab, and sushi. When he was done, another waiter set down the drinks.

"Wow Yuya, can you pay for all this?" asked Mami.

"Of course! After all, I am treating for my date," Yuya said, looking at Rei on the last part, "and we can't forget about dessert, so there's more to come, so fill up ladies!"

Rei gave him a look that plainly said, I'm-going-to-kill-you-Yuya. Yuya merely grinned.

"Um, how about we just start eating?" Aya said, trying to clear the tension that was building up.

"Hai, Aya's right," Mami said, "let's eat."

They all dug in. Aya and Mami complimented on how good the food was. Yuya and Rei merely watched, listened and nodded when needed to. Aya reached over the table to get a takoyaki when her hand brushed against Rei's, who was happening to get one too. Aya blushed at the contact.

"Ah, uh, g-gomen," Aya apologized.

"It's ok," Rei told her.

He didn't know that he, too, was blushing a little. Rei let her get a takoyaki first, then he did. Mami and Yuya exchanged glances. Rei and Aya were looking away from each other, trying not to fall into the temptation of glancing at one another. Yuya grinned like crazy, which deserved him a death glare from Rei. If looks could kill, Yuya would be turned to ashes. Everyone finished their meal and the desserts. They were content and full. Yuya paid for everything, which cost 10,000 yens. They went out of the restaurant.

"That was the best dinner I've had in awhile," Aya said, "arigato for inviting me Rei."

"Mondai noshi," Rei replied.

Mami smiled at them and looked at Yuya. Yuya noticed this and smiled down at her. Mami smiled back and took his hand, which made him blush. She looked ahead. Suddenly, everyone stopped walking.

"Who's that?" Mami asked as a man approached them.

He stopped walking.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

'_Got a bad feeling about this..'_

The man smirked and stepped into the street light.

Everyone's eyes widened. Aya with fear.

"No...Ka...Ka..."

_I hope this chapter is good like the first. I dedicate this chapter to this person who reviewed:_

_**Kaori-Urunasawa08**_

_Please read and review!_


	3. Heat felt

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS/GALS

_Thank you for your reviews! I loved them! I dedicate this chapter to these people who reviewed:_

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**

**pei-chan**

"No...Ka...Ka..."

"It's been awhile..Aya," the man said.

"Katase!" Rei said angrily, gritting his teeth, "nani the hell are you doing here!"

Katase ignored him and continued to talk to Aya.

"You look stunning Aya," Katase said, "but you always do."

"Answer me dammit!" Rei said, now losing patience.

"What's the matter Otohata? Jealous?" Katase smirked.

Rei gave him a death glare.

"Nani are you doing here?" Mami said angrily, "here to hurt Aya again?"

"I never hurt Aya!" Katase said angrily, "and you mind your own business! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does when you hurt one of my best friends, you dumbass!" Mami shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to Mami like that!" Yuya said angrily.

Mami looked up at Yuya and blushed.

'_Yuya?'_

"Well, you've certainly proved that Katase," Rei said cooly, "seeing as though how much Aya cried after you tore up her heart by taking advantage of her!"

"Doushite are you guys only blaming me for breaking Aya's heart?" Katase smirked, "in case you haven't noticed, Rei broke her heart too."

"At least I didn't USE her!" Rei shouted, "At least I CARED about how Aya felt! I know I hurt Aya! But I tried not to crush her to pieces like you did! You took no care to how Aya must've felt when you took advantage of her! You used the trust she had towards your stupid sorry self for your damn pleasure!"

Rei shook angrily and was panting hard. Yuya and Mami was staring at him in surprised. Yuya was surprised the most. He had never seen Rei so angry before. Aya looked at Rei in shock. She was speechless. Katase was furious.

"Nani makes you think I didn't care for Aya!" he said, "I loved Aya! I even told her that myself! But you left Aya hanging and didn't give her a straight answer!"

That struck the last of Rei's nerve. Before he could say or do anything else, Rei felt a light weight on his arm. He looked down and saw Aya clutching his sleeve.

"Onegai ... yamete..no more Rei," Aya began to sob, "I can't take anymore of this."

"Aya! How can you still love him when he rejected you!" Katase said angrily, "how can you still stand to be his friend? He'll never love you back Aya! So doushite don't you just be with me!"

"Just leave me alone Katase!" Aya sobbed, "leave me alone!"

"Aya!" Katase said disbelieving.

"Oi!"

Everyone turned around. A police officer was walking towards them.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Katase gave Rei and another glare and turned around.

"This isn't over Otohata," Katase walk off.

Rei glared at his retreating figure. The police had a confused look on his face. Suggesting that he was mistaken with the ordeal, he too went off. Everyone turned to look at Aya. She was still sobbing into Rei's sleeve. Yuya nodded to Rei knowingly. Rei nodded back. Yuya took Mami's hand and led her away. Mami gave one last look at Aya and followed Yuya. Rei turned so that Aya was sobbing into his chest. He embraced her.

"C'mon, we should probably be heading back to your house now," Rei said softly.

Aya nodded. Rei took her hand and led her to his car. Thoughts were going through Rei's head. Although he'd hate to admit it, Katase was right. He had hurt Aya. He too had made her cry after he rejected her. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, but he was careful to stay calm and focused for fear of having a wreck. When they arrived at Aya's house, Rei opened the door for Aya. She stepped out. There was silence for Aya didn't make an effort to go into her house. She just stood there. Finally, Rei couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Aya?"

Aya looked up at him. Rei placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the new fallen tears.

"It's ok now," Rei reassured.

Rei pulled her into a hug. Aya blushed. Rei stroked her hair as she hugged him back.

"Arigato..Rei," Aya mumbled.

Rei smiled, but then it turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry I rejected you Aya," he said, "I never meant to hurt you, but I knew that you would just have more pain if you were with me."

Rei released his hug and look away.

"But, I still cause you pain, don't I?"

Aya just smiled.

"You don't cause me pain Rei," she said softly, "even if you did, it wouldn't hurt me as much because you cared about me. That shows me that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Rei looked at her in surprise. Aya smiled even more. Rei smiled back. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Its light shone on Aya making her look even more beautiful. Her dark hair blew against the light wind that came with the night.

'_She looks so calm, and happy. I wish she could be like that forever. But I know I can never give her that. She looks so beautiful...as much as I want to deny it,..I think...I think I'm in love with Aya.'_

"I guess I should head in now," Aya said.

She was about to turn around when two strong arms embraced her. Aya looked up. Rei was smiling down at her. Aya blushed even harder.

"R-Rei?"

"Close your eyes," Rei told her softly.

Aya was confused, but she obeyed. Rei leaned down a kissed her right on her soft lips. Aya opened her eyes in surprise. Soon they began to close again as she kissed him back. After awhile, Rei pulled away. He stared into her eyes. Aya stared back into his, almost losing herself in them.

"It's getting late," Rei said breaking the silence, "I think you should head on in now."

Aya nodded. She went to her door. She was about to go in when she turned around.

"Good night Rei," Aya said.

"Good night Aya," Rei said.

Aya went inside and closed the door. Rei went back to his car and drove home. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Aya's POV

'_Nani ... just happened? Did Rei really kiss me? But, why would he? What should I do? And what should I do about Katase? Doushite? Doushite ... did he have to come back! What am I going to do? ...when Ran finds out, she's going to be gangire! But, I've never seen Rei so ... angry before and so ... caring. He really is sweet. But ... I don't want to see him mad like that again. Though I can't help but think that ... he was a bit jealous? Nah, that's impossible ... I think.'_

Rei's POV

'_Hmm..I didn't know that Aya's lips were...so soft. OH SHIT! I can't be thinking that! What is wrong with me! Gaaah! I can't seem to get Aya out of my head lately. Everything she does, every movement she takes, I can't seem to get it out of my mind. Why? Unless...I love her? No...I can't. I cannot love anyone. I can only cause them pain. Like that bastard Katase said. I can't afford for her to suffer. Grrr! Why did that bastard have to say that! Why is he here! To hurt Aya again I'm sure! I won't let Aya be hurt by him again! Never...then again, I'm one to speak. I hurt Aya too...but I didn't do it like HE did! Arrrgh! Why do I feel this way! I got really angry when I saw him with Aya the first time they met and now, I feel even more angry! What is wrong with me! I can't love her...I can't love Aya...'_

Thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll update as soon as I can! Please read and review!


	4. The Invite

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS/GALS

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I dedicate this chapter to you!_

**mindset**

**pei-chan**

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**

* * *

"DAMMIT! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Ran kicked the tree she was leaning on.

"How dare he comes back and do this to Aya! And right after the perfect date she had with Otohata! That numbskull! SCREW YOU!"

"Calm down Ran!" Tatsuki said backing away a step.

Harue looked at Ran.

"You're not the only one who wants to kill him, Kotobuki," she said.

"Does this have to do with anything that happened in the past?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, and not the reason it was for you," Harue replied, "Katase...he used to run in my gang, the 'Eagles'. He almost got some of us locked up, that dirty traitor. Hideki kicked him out cause he was hitting on me."

A/N: Hideki was the leader of the Eagles Gang, aka, Harue's ex-bf. And I made up that part about him being in that gang, if he was, then oh well

"So he even got a criminal past to go with his sorry self," said Mami.

"I JUST WANT TO STRANGLE THAT BASTARD!" Ran said angrily, "just when Aya is smiling and laughing like old times again, he comes and screws it up!"

"Speaking of Aya, where is she?" asked Mami.

"Rei went to pick her up from her house," said Yuya, "he took off with her last night too."

Yuya smiled mischievously. Miyu sweat dropped.

"Well, we can trust Otohata," said Ran, "he'd be stupid to do anything to her."

"Besides, you should of seen the way he acted when Katase tried to get Aya back," said Yuya, "he was scary mad. I've never seen him like that before, and I don't want to ever again."

"That just shows how much he cares for Aya!" Miyu said happily.

"Hmph, well, then in that case, we don't have to worry much then if Otohata's around her," said Ran as she gave the poor tree one last kick, "let's go get something to eat."

"I'll treat you Ran!" Tatsuki said making his monkey face.

"OK! Then it's settled then!" Ran shouted happily, "let's go!"

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Tatsuki who merely smiled happily. They all followed Ran.

* * *

Rei's POV

'_Sigh, I don't how I always agree to do whatever Yuya suggests. Not always, but when it comes to Aya...I give in. But I should go and get Aya anyways. What if that psycho goes after her? I have to make sure that she's alright. So I guess I would give in anyways. But since when was I so concerned about her? I mean, I've always been...caring..I guess, but now, it's like I'm thinking about her 24/7! Gah! What's wrong with me? Hn, better not worry about it now. Ok, I think this is Aya's house. Strange, I wonder how Yuya got her keys?'_

A/N: Miyu gave it to Yuya to give it to Rei. . ;

I parked my car and got out. I slipped in the key and turned the knob and went inside. I locked the door to make sure no one gets in. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. I felt heat rise up on my cheeks at the sight I saw. It was Aya...in her nightgown. Her hair hung loosely from her delicate head, framing her bare shoulders. Her nightgown showed only a small view of her breasts.

"Rei?"

Aya's POV

Aya filled the sink with warm water and washed her face. She let the water drain down in the sink when she finished. Aya headed to her dresser and grabbed her brush. She stared through the window at the view of Shibuya she had as she brushed her hair. Suddenly, Aya heard something going on downstairs. She opened her door and went down the stairs. There she saw Rei just standing there.

'_How'd he get in?'_

"Rei?" I said.

Normal POV

"Ah, g-good morning Otohata," Aya greeted.

"Morning," Rei replied back, looking away so that his hormones weren't tempted by what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Aya asked, "and how did you get in?"

"Yuya made me come, Kotobuki is dragging all of us to wander around in Shibuya," Rei replied, "and Yuya gave me the spare keys to your house."

'_He must've got it from Miyu. I only gave my keys to her.'_

"Would you like something to eat?" Aya asked.

"Nah, I've already eaten. But, uh, you should get dressed."

Aya looked at her wardrobe and blushed. She quickly went back into her room to change. Rei made himself comfortable on the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his head, but a certain dark haired girl kept coming back to his mind. Rei mentally punched himself.

'_Dammit, I've got Aya on the brain for the past few days. What the hell is wrong with me? It's not natural for me to be like this! But seeing Aya in that outfit just then...OMG! What the fuck am I thinking!'_

Then, Rei heard footsteps coming own the stairs. Rei turned his head. He felt himself go red. Aya was wearing a pale blue shirt with a pink hibiscus on it with a dark blue mini-skirt. She had pinned her hair back with silver clips and applied a soft pink lip gloss on her lips. In his head, Rei was longing to kiss those soft lips. He mentally slapped himself again.

"So, should we go then?" Aya suggested.

Rei nodded and followed her out of the house. Rei lead her to his car and opened the door for her. Aya smiled in thanks and went in. He went to his own side of the car and went in. Suddenly, Aya's phone rang. Aya answered it, but not before looking to see who called.

"Hello?"

"Aya! We're heading over to the train station ok? Honda's going to treat us to a famous noodle restaurant in Bukuro! (Hey Kotobuki! Who said that I was going to be treating!) Oh pipe down Honda! It was just a joke! Anyways, we'll meet you and Otohata there ok?".

"Ok Ran, we'll see you there," Aya said.

"Ok, later gator!" Ran hung up.

"So where's Kotobuki dragging us to this time?" Rei said annoyed.

"We're meeting her at the train station because Mami is going to show us to a famous restaurant," replied Aya.

"Figured as much," Rei sighed, "if you follow Kotobuki, then you're bound to wind up spending money on food."

Aya giggled.

"That's true."

Finally, they reached the station. Rei helped Aya out of the car.

'_Wow, he sure is being really nice today.'_

They walked to the entrance inside and spotted Ran and the others right away. Ran was beating the crap out of some guy. It was a wonder that no one was forming a circle around the scene. Suppose they were used to it already, then again, who wouldn't be? Rei sighed as he and Aya walked closer.

"I already got a go to guy so butt out! And even if I didn't, I'd wouldn't go out with you!" Ran shouted angrily as she punched the poor guy.

"Ran!" Aya said.

Ran turned her head.

"Aya!"

Ran ran over and gave Aya a hug.

"Um, where's Miyu and Harue?" Aya asked.

"Oh, Miyu's off with Bro," Ran said annoyed, "they're at the police box."

"And Harue got some stuff to do at home," said Mami.

"Oh," replied Aya.

"But let's not let that get in the way of our fun! C'mon! We already got the tickets so all we need is to get on the train!"

As if right on cue, the train arrived at the station. They boarded the train and got to their seats. A/N: here's how they sat: Ran, Tatsuki, Yuya, Mami, Aya, Rei Ran drooled on Tatsuki who was also fast asleep. A/N: already? Not even 5 minutes yet Mami and Aya talked about places they should go next. Yuya and Rei remained quiet.

'_Oh man,' _thought Yuya_, 'she's so close to me. . what should I do? Should I 'accidently' brush my hand against hers? Man, I wish I could tell Mami how I feel. This is even more complicating than I thought. Hold on! _

Yuya's dream scene

"_Yuya, we're splitting up in pairs, would you be with me, please?" asked Mami._

"_Of course my delicate flower," replied Yuya, "whatever you want."_

"_Oh Yuya!"_

"_Mami."_

"_Yuya!"_

"_Mami.."_

End of the daydream - '

'_This is it! It's gotta be it! Oh no!'_

Blood began gushing out of his nose. Mami quickly got a napkin out of her purse and began wiping up his face. Yuya blushed at the contact. Rei sweat dropped.

'_His mind knows no bounds.'_

"What did you eat to make you shoot out blood like that Yuya!" Mami said sweat dropping.

"I don't know, maybe the heat's getting to me," Yuya lied.

"Well, you better find a way to stay cool then," said Mami.

Aya smiled happily at them. Deep down, she knew that Mami had feelings for Yuya and vice versa.

'_They're so lucky.'_

On accident, her hand brushed against Rei's. Aya looked at their hands and blushed. Rei looked at their hands too.

"Ah...sorry," Aya said quietly.

"It's ok," Rei said back.

Not knowing why he did it, he reached out and clasped Aya's hand in his. Aya blushed even harder. Rei smiled at her. Over the time, Rei had gotten used to her blushing a lot and even thought at times, that it was cute. The rest of the trip was in silence for everyone except Rei and Aya were asleep. Their hands still clasped together. Finally, the train reached their destination and Aya woke everyone up. No one need to wake Ran for she jumped wide awake at the halt of the train. They all got off and started wandering around. Ran would stop every once in a while looking at displays in the windows.

* * *

"Wow! Look at those boots! They're killer cute! It's on sale and 50 off! Oooh! Check out this outfit! And this new cell phone sticker! That matching purse!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they followed Ran going this way and that.

'_And here I thought we were going to a restaurant,' _thought Mami as she sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun Kotobuki," said Rei, "but I thought you dragged us out here to go eat. Not to parade around looking for new accessories and clothing."

Ran glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Stop being such a party pooper Otohata!" Ran said, "at least do some sightseeing on our way to the restaurant."

"Do you even know where the place is Kotobuki?" Mami said.

"Actually, I don't but I'd figured that if we look around a bit, maybe we outta see it," Ran replied.

Everyone anime fell except for Tatsuki who was dancing to the Para Para song that was coming from a store next to them.

"Ran, I thought you said that Mami was going to show us where it was," said Aya, "she does know her way around Bukuro way better than any of us."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Ran said putting her hand behind her head, "c'mon Honda! Take us to the restaurant already."

"Don't boss me around Kotobuki!" Mami said angrily.

"At this rate, we'll never get anywhere," Rei mumbled.

"C'mon guys, stop fighting," Aya said as she stood between the two number one gals, "let's just go eat."

"Aya's right," Mami muttered.

She walked passed Ran, who was muttering under her breath as well. They finally reached the restaurant and no surprise that Ran had ordered the most. People were giving her wtf looks. But she only replied by giving them a hungry glare. Tatsuki kept on asking for more bananas. Yuya was backing away from him as he watched Tatsuki stuff them down. Miyu and Mami were talking about random things and would ask for Aya's opinion on colors and stuff. Rei and Yamato just sat and ate. The boys unfortunately, had to pay for the meal. They each split the bill that was 15,000 yens. Everyone was happy and content when they left.

"Oh yeah!" Mami exclaimed happily, "my father is letting me have a party this weekend. He says that I can invite all of my friends, so I want you all to come to it!"

"Sure! I'll come!" Ran exclaimed excitedly, "this means a new dress!"

"That sounds great Mami," Miyu said happily, "I'll come! And Yamato will too!"

"We are having some polices come to patrol the place too," Mami explained, "so of course Yamato's gonna be there. You're coming too right Yuya?"

Yuya gave her a smile.

"Of course!" he said.

'_Wow, seeing Mami in a dress...-drool drool- ...this is gonna be great! We will dance all night and then...-blood squirts out of his nose-.'_

"Whatever you have Yuya," Mami said as she wiped him up, "you need to go see a doctor or something. That's twice today already!"

"He's just daydreaming again...," Rei sighed under his breathe.

"You're coming too right Otohata?" Mami asked.

"Not sure," Rei replied.

"Please come Rei!" Aya looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

Rei couldn't stand to see Aya make that face. To him, it was starting to get the best of him. Tempting. Rei turned his head.

"Fine, I'll come," he said at last.

"Thank you Rei!"

Aya gave him a hug. Rei felt a slight blush creep up on him. He forced a small smile to hide it. But it couldn't get past Yuya. He smirked at Rei.

'_Hm...I think I will give Rei a little help at the dance...muhahaha ) sorry Rei, but a friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do! And then,...my time alone with Mami! This time for sure! I'll tell her how I feel! With no interruptions!'_

The girls walked ahead of the boys, talking about which store they should go to to pick out the perfect dress. They didn't notice the figure in the shadows behind them, following every step and listening to every word.

_Sorry for the late update! I was busy at work x.x so sue me. So I tried to make this as long as possible! Please review! _


	5. Convos

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS/GALS

_Thankies for the reviews again! Here's to all who reviewed:_

**pei-chan**

**mindset**

**mmramen**

* * *

"Dammit Bro'! Give me the phone! I was the one who called Miyu!"

Ran jumped on Yamato, both wrestling for the phone.

"Yamato-sweety? Is something wrong?" Miyu's said over the phone.

"N-nothing's wrong Miyu!" Yamato replied back.

"Oh yes there is something wrong!" Ran shouted into the receiver.

"Ran, just let me talk to her for a sec!" Yamato said holding the phone out of Ran's reach.

"You had your chance Bro!"

Ran jumped off from the top of the couch and grabbed the phone.

"YESS!"

Ran ran for her room with Yamato hot on her tail. But Ran won in the end. She shut her door tight and locked it.

"Sucka!" Ran said triumphantly.

Miyu sighed. This always happened whenever she called or when Ran called.

"Are you finished now?"

"Yep! So anyways, where did I leave off?" Ran said, "oh yeah! Tatsukichi is gonna be taking me shopping for a new dress for Honda's party. You can join us if you want."

"Forget it Ran! Miyu's coming with me!" Yamato's voice came from behind the door.

"Stop eavesdroppin Bro!" Ran shouted back.

"I thought you guys were done," Miyu sighed, "but Yamato is taking me to look for a dress tomorrow Ran."

"Ok, ok, I know," Ran sighed.

"But I wonder if Aya's going to look for her dress alone."

"Nah, she'll be fine. I think Honda's gonna go with her and maybe Second Place too."

"That reminds me, are you going with Tatsukichi to the dance?"

"I guess so, he hasn't ask me yet, but I have a feeling that he will."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I'll just meet up with someone at the party."

"Are you sure Tatsukichi will be alright with that? He is your boyfriend to start off."

"Ah, he'll be fine. So are you going with Bro?"

"Of course! There's no one else in the world that I would rather be with than him! He's like a night in shining armor!"

"No ego boost needed here.."

"I wonder who Aya's going with."

"Probably Otohata."

"But Aya's too shy to ask him though."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Otohata's going to ask her himself."

"You sound pretty confident on that statement."

"Of course! I mean, have you noticed how much nicer he's been to her? It's completely written all over their faces that they like each other!"

"And what if he doesn't ask Aya?"

"Then I'll make him! I will get those two to at least dance one dance together. What harm will it do?" -evil laugh-

'_I have a bad idea about this..' _Miyu thought.

"Are you done yet Ran!" Yamato shouted again.

"OK, OK! She's all yours! Gotta go Miyu, Bro is about to become Mt. Fuji," Ran said.

Miyu giggled.

"Ok, bye Ran!"

"Later."

Ran opened her door and threw the phone at Yamato.

"Yamato-sweety! It's Miyu!"

"Hello Miyu!"

Ran closed her door again.

"Tsk, stupid bro. Always interrupting my convo."

Sayo peeked around the corner in the hallway.

"So Big Sis is going to a party huh? Must call Detective Masato for a new investigation! You bet!"

"Are you ok Sayo?" Yamato asked as he cocked an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Uh oh! I've been spotted! Operation 101 a failure!"

Sayo ran for her room. Yamato stared after her. The was a huge sweat drop on the back of his head. He sighed.

'_It's hard being a cop with a little sister like her...'_

* * *

"Hello?" Aya said as she answer her phone.

"Aya, it's Mami," Mami replied.

"Oh, hello Mami. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to know if you want to help me look for a dress. You can look for yours while you're here too."

"Sure! I've got nothing to do so I'll join you."

"Great, I'll have Yuya to come get you ok?"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye."

Aya hung up and began getting ready. She quickly went to her closet and scanned her clothes. She picked out a white dress with blue flowers scattered on it. She took off her night clothes and slipped on the dress.

A/N: it is the next day okies? Just wanted to clear that up for ya.

She looked again through her closet and grabbed out a matching high heeled sandals. There were tiny white flower imprints along the edges that wrapped around her foot. The shoe was a tan color. Aya looked through her top drawer and found a head band that matched her dress. She went to the bathroom and began applying a small amount of make up on her face. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. Aya quickly grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She opened the door and found Yuya waiting patiently with his hands in his pocket. He gave Aya a smile.

"You look great Aya," he said.

"Thanks Yuya," Aya smiled.

"Well, Mami's waiting for us at the Hachiko Statue, so we should get on going then."

Yuya led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"So did you ask Mami to go with you to her part?" Aya asked.

Yuya looked down slightly.

"I haven't yet," he answered sadly, "but I just can't seem to bring myself to tell her. It's like she is more complicating than Ran when I tried to ask her out."

"You just have to keep trying at it," Aya said, "when are you planning to ask her?"

"I don't know really, hopefully when we are shopping."

"How about I help you out Yuya?"

Yuya looked at her.

"Seriously for real?" he asked hopefully.

Aya laughed slightly.

"Of course! Anything for my friends."

"So what are you going to do?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Well, let's see...you could talk to her better when you're alone right? So, when we are shopping, I'll leave you for a second, but I'll keep an eye out for you. I'll tell you what to do and say."

"Ok! Sounds great to me. Thanks a bunch Aya. But I hope I won't freeze up."

"You won't...not instantly..."

"Yeah.."

Suddenly, Yuya remembered something.

"Say Aya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Yuya."

"How do you feel about Rei and be honest."

Aya immediately blushed. Yuya grinned at her.

"Well, uh..um..I, I really like him."

"What do you like about him exactly?"

"Well, he's really sweet. Guess I like that."

Aya twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Do you plan on telling him how you feel Aya?"

"Uh, yes, I do, but I just can't say it out. Other than that, I'm scared of his answer."

"You shouldn't be Aya. I know Rei, and I think he likes you too."

Yuya grins mischievously.

'_It's amazing how oblivious Rei and Aya can be about their feelings. And they're the smartest ones of the group.'_

"How about I help you out Aya? To tell him how you feel?"

Aya smiled at Yuya.

"Thank you Yuya, but...I, I want to tell him myself."

"That's fine."

'_I wonder if Rei's going to ask Aya to Mami's party. Speaking of which, I wonder what her dad'll think of me! I hope he likes me. I must make a first good impression if I'm going to me Mami's boyfriend! Oh god! Calm down Yuya. You don't want to be Rei's punching bag if you get Aya into a wreck. Gotta stay focused.'_

* * *

"They should be here any minute now," Mami mumbled as she checked her watch, "I wonder where we should go to look for our dresses? I hope Yuya asks me to go with him to the dance."

"Mami! Mami! Over here!" a voice shouted out.

Mami turned around and saw Yuya and Aya coming towards her.

"Hi Mami," Aya greeted.

"Hi Aya," Mami greeted back.

"So let's get going shall we ladies?" Yuya said.

"Aren't we going to wait for Rei?" Mami asked.

"Huh? Rei's coming?" Aya asked.

"Hai, Yuya called/begged him to come for some reason," Mami replied.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now," Yuya grinned.

"You better give me a good reason as to why you begged me to come out here, Yuya," Rei said, obviously annoyed.

"You didn't tell him?" Aya asked Yuya.

"Ehehe..funny you should ask that Rei ol' buddy," Yuya said uncomfortably, "thought you could give me a hand on helping the ladies find something to wear for the party."

Rei glared at him.

"What did you say?" he said slowly.

"C'mon Rei!" Yuya whispered, "just accompany me so I won't have to be alone. You and Aya have to help me out with Mami! I want to ask her to the party."

Rei gave him a I-knew-it look. After awhile, Rei sighed.

"Fine, I'll come," Rei replied emotionlessly, "but next time, TELL ME what you are planning."

"But you'd come anyway," Yuya teased, "you seem to be wherever Aya is lately."

Rei blushed slightly when he heard this. He controlled himself to not kill Yuya right then and there.

"Shut up Yuya," Rei glared.

Yuya chuckled.

"So ladies, lead the way," Yuya said.

"Where do you think is a good place to look Mami?" Aya asked.

"Hm..I don't really know, but Harue told me about this great store," Mami said, "she says that there are a bunch of really nice dresses and other clothes...blah blah blah."

Rei sighed. This was going to be a long day. He glanced at Yuya who was drooling at his daydream again. He sighed again. He glanced over to at Aya. Feeling someone staring, Aya turned around only to see Rei looking at her. She blushed and quickly turned her head away. A smalls smile crept up to Rei's lips.

_

* * *

Whoo! Sorry for the late update. I've just been busy and worn out from work. My ears went deaf by my dad's yelling when he raised hell ; anyways, never mind that! Please review and tell me how you like it! I appreciate all of you who supported me through this whole thing! I'll try and get another chapter in tomorrow since it'll be Sunday! Please review!_


	6. obsession

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Super GALS/GALS

_Wow! Thank you all who reviewed!_

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**

**mindset**

**pei-chan**

**mmRamen**

**Crystal Wings and Black Roses**

**yumiclone**

_Arigato!_

"Let's try this store," Honda said as she dragged Aya with her.

"This one has some nice colors," Aya said.

"Yeah, the designs aren't bad either," said Honda.

"Go ahead and pick whichever one you like ladies," Yuya said, "we're treating so we don't care how expensive it is."

"Yes we do," Rei glared at him.

"Aw, c'mon Rei, don't be so cold," Yuya said, "besides, we should look for something ourselves don't you think?"

"Ugh, fine whatever," Rei said emotionlessly.

Yuya dragged Rei over to the mens section. They, (mainly Yuya), looked at all the tuxedos. Rei trudged along looking as bored as ever.

"C'mon Rei!" Yuya said frantically, "you gotta help me look for a tux that Mami might think I look good in! And you have to find yourself one too, for Aya."

Rei looked at Yuya.

"Do I have to find one now?" Rei said, "and that brown doesn't suit you. It looks a bit out of color."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Yuya admitted as he dung through the rest of the tux, "it was torn anyways. And yes, you have to find one now. Might as well get it over with huh?"

"Hn."

Rei and Yuya scanned through the hanging tuxedos. After looking for tux and trying them on for half and hour, they found the right one. They paid for their tuxedos and began looking for Aya and Mami at the women section. Rei and Yuya quickly dodged a group of fangirls and immediately spotted Aya and Mami. They approached the two girls who were deeply interested in a dress they spotted. They were complimenting and giving opinions without realizing that Rei and Yuya were behind them.

"Oh! I think this will look good on you Aya," Mami said as she held up a dress.

"You think so?" Aya asked as she looked at the dress up and down.

"Of course! It really matches you. And I think Rei might like it too."

Aya blushed slightly as this.

"I don't know. It is nice, but it's kinda expensive don't you think?"

"You don't need to worry about that Aya, besides, **we **are treating you guys, right Rei?" Yuya said.

Mami and Aya jumped. They looked behind them to see Yuya grinning, standing next to a expressionless Rei Otohata.

"Rei, Yuya, how long have you guys been standing behind us?" Aya asked, recovering from the sudden fright.

"Long enough," Rei replied.

"So have you ladies found a dress yet?" Yuya asked.

"Almost," Mami said, "Aya still needs to pick out a dress. What do you think about this one Rei? For Aya?"

Rei glanced at the dress in Mami's hand.

"I think it'll look good on you, Aya," he said.

Aya blushed.

"Oh, thank you..but it's kind of —."

"I'll pay for it," Rei interrupted, knowing what Aya meant, "as long as you like it, then take it."

"O..ok," Aya agreed.

Rei nodded. He and Yuya took Aya's and Mami's dresses and went to the cashier who blush at their handsome faces. She and her assistant attempted to flirt with Rei and Yuya, but they, (mainly Rei), shrugged them off coldly after paying for the clothes. Rei was mumbling angrily to himself as he handed Aya her dress while Yuya had a huge sweat drop on his head as he handed Mami her dress. Aya looked at them curiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Look over there," Mami gestured to the counter.

The two girls were still blushing and drooling at the two top hunks in Shibuya. Aya sweat dropped.

"Oh."

"Let's just get out of here," Rei said irritated.

They were just about to walk to the exit when the same girls from the counter stood in their way. They batted their eyelashes. Rei looked disgusted with the ordeal and Yuya was simply annoyed by all of this, though he said nothing.

"Hi! I'm Aiko," the girl with blonde hair giggled as she eyed Rei with hunger.

"And I'm Aimi," the girl with pink hair giggled as she batted her eyelashes at Yuya.

"You boys wanna hang out with us?" Aiko said, "we get off work in fifteen minutes. But maybe we can beg our boss to let us off early, and we can have a little, _fun_."

Rei looked absolutely disgusted. Aimi flipped her hair at Yuya who looked like he might cough at the sudden movement of the many hair in his face.

"Go away," Rei said coldly.

He grabbed Aya hand and began to lead her out of the store with Yuya following suit, holding Mami's hand. Aiko and Aimi glared at Aya and Mami and pouted. They quickly stopped their tracks again.

"Oh don't be so shy, tee hee," Aiko giggled as she stepped closer to Rei, "you don't need to cover it up. Why don't you both just ditch these sorry wannabe girls and hang out with us?"

"We'll really rock your world," Aimi said seductively.

Rei and Yuya looked like they might gag. Mami was restraining herself from beating the crap out of Aiko and Aimi. Rei glared at Aiko.

"Don't you dare insult Aya," he said cooly, "now get out of the way."

He tried to, as "gently" as he could, push Aiko out of the way, but she grabbed his arm and leaned against him.

"Please? I just want to talk," she said.

"And you did, now get out of the way," Rei said coldly, "let's go Aya. Yuya, come on."

"Trying man," Yuya said desperately.

He was trying to pry Aimi loose of his arm. Mami was fuming behind him. The main reason why Aimi was hanging on him was so he could protect her from the angry Mami. Rei walked forward with Aya following right behind him. But Aiko glared at her and pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. Everyone in the store turned to the commotion.

"Aya!" Rei watched in shock as Aya fell to the ground.

"Aya!" Mami quickly rushed forward to help her up, "are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Aya replied.

Mami turned angrily to Aiko.

"How dare you do that to Aya!"

"I can do whatever I want to her!" Aiko said back, "no one is going to stand in my way!"

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her arm painfully. She turned her head to see Rei holding her arm.

"Don't you **ever** do that to Aya again," he said coldly, glaring hard at her, "no one is allowed to do anything to Aya. Especially you."

Aiko flinched slightly at his harsh tone.

"What do you see in that _skank_ anyway!" Aiko demanded, "I see no good points in _her_. All she is a helpless girl who always need someone to depend on! So why don't you ditch her and go out with me, ne? We'll have loads of fun."

She leaned seductively against Rei's chest and traced little circles on his chest, ogling at Rei. Rei merely glared at her and pushed her off of his roughly in disgust.

"You get the hell away from me and Aya," Rei said coldly.

"Get off!" Yuya demanded as he pushed Aimi off of him.

"But!" Aimi protested.

Yuya walked over to Mami to help her help Aya up.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the on watching crowd, "that's one of Ms. Ran's best friend!"

"That blonde girl pushed down one of Ms. Ran's best friend!" another voice shouted angrily.

**A/N: they are part of Ran's Para Para dance group, they worship her**

"Hey you! No one can push around Ms. Ran's friend like that, or else they get a mess a hurt from us or Ms. Ran herself!" a brown haired girl warned.

"Bring it on then beeyotch!" Aiko and Aimi shouted back.

Rei took the distraction to his advantage and quickly went over to Aya who's ankle was hurt. He took one of her arms and help support her to stand.

"Aya, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Aya smiled.

Rei nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Yuya said as he gave an angry look towards Aiko and Aimi.

"Let me have one swing at them first," Mami said as she clenched her fist.

"N-no! Let's just get out of here," Aya said, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Oh no you don't!" Aiko said as she stomped over to Rei, "he's mine! Now **you** get out of here! Leave me and **my** man alone!"

"I am not yours," Rei glared at her.

Aiko looked at him in determination.

"Why can't you see it?" she asked, trying to sound shy and innocent, **A/N: more like bitchy and evil.. **, "I'm the only one for you! We are destined to be! I knew there was a reason for me working at this store! So I can meet my one true love!" Heart filled her eyes.

"Right, and that _'one true love'_ isn't me," Rei said, immensely annoyed.

'_What the hell was all that about? One true love? That had to be the most lamest thing on the planet for her to utter out of that stupid mouth of hers.'_

"Hey blonde girl!" a girl shouted from the crowd, "can't you see that Rei wants to leave and have other plans with his friends! So why don'tcha leave him alone!"

**A/N: the fangirls are actually helping for once, though still annoying**

"Sod off beeyotch!" Aiko shouted back.

"This is getting old," Yuya and Mami sighed.

"OI! What's all this noise about!" a loud female voice boomed out, "who's creating all this ruckus in my department store!"

Aiko and Aimi quickly went to the counter, looking very happy.

"Mother! We have two girls here creating trouble! They are trying to steal **our** men!"

An elderly woman walked from behind the counter to Rei and the group.

"Please tell me what is going on," she said kindly, "my daughters aren't making any sense."

"They're your daughter!" Yuya said in disbelief.

"It's them who are causing the trouble around here," Rei said.

"What?" the woman looked sharply at Aiko and Aimi who coward slightly.

"They pushed down my best friend here just cuz she was too close to Rei," Mami said.

The woman looked at Rei and Yuya and jumped slightly as if suddenly knowing that they were there.

"Oh! Mr. Otohata and Mr. Asou! How nice of you to drop by," the woman bowed.

"Mother, you know them?" Aiko and Aimi asked eagerly.

The woman looked sharply at her daughters again.

"Yes, because they are, well, **were** because you both will drive them off, regular customers here. And I see that it was not these young ladies here who was causing the trouble here. Unfortunately it was you two!"

"But they — !"

"Obviously, they are with Otohata and Asou here, and you both just decided to declare them yours when you saw them. Now both of you to the back now! I will deal with you later."

Aiko and Aimi looked as if they were about to protest, but thought better. They went sulkily back behind the counter.

"I am terribly sorry for the trouble Mr. Otohata," the woman said, "you are free to leave now. I will have them both dealt with."

Rei nodded in intense relief.

"Well, have a good day," the woman said.

"You too," Yuya said back.

"Thank you for taking me home, Otohata," Aya said gratefully, "and also for tending to my ankle."

"You're welcome," Rei merely replied as he stopped in front of Aya house.

**A/N: Rei was driving Aya home and Yuya took Mami. One day left til the party, so plenty of time to ask someone to the dance xD. Oh yeah, it night time too**

Rei helped her out of the car and walked her to her doorstep. He got out the secret key and unlocked the door for her. He helped her inside and set her down on the couch.

"You need anything else?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Aya smiled.

Rei nodded. There was silence as Rei sat there next to Aya with on hand on her arm and the other around her waist from the back. Aya shifted nervously.

"Um..you can leave now," she said quietly, "I can take it from here."

Rei nodded and released his hold on Aya. He just stood there looking at Aya, who was blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

'_**Ask her out darn you!'**_

'_You again..'_

'_**Yes, me again. Now ask her out! Don't let her just sit there looking cute! Wait, I take that back, kinda.'**_

'_Go away.'_

'_**Ask Aya out!'**_

'_What for?'_

'_**Ask her to Honda's dance you twit!'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**...do it before someone else does.'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**I'll keep bothering you! I'll haunt you in your sleep! Or Yuya's conscious will!'**_

'_And how the hell is his conscious gonna get in my head?'_

'_**Hn, don't underestimate the conscious' power.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

'_**Ask her! You know you want to!'**_

'_FINE! Now go away!'_

'_**Fine.'**_

"Rei, is there something wrong?" Aya asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine," Rei replied snapping out of his thoughts.

Again, there was silence. Aya was blushing more than ever. She could feel Rei's gaze upon her.

"Um..if you don't have anything to say..then, um..you can —."

"Aya, will you go with me to Honda's party?" Rei asked.

Aya looked at him in surprise, trying to quickly register what he had just said.

"W-wha?"

"Will you go with me to Honda's party?" he asked again.

"Oh, um..sure!" Aya mentally slapped herself of her stuttering, "thank you for..asking me."

Rei gave a small smile and nodded. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss on her cheek. Aya blushed. Her eyes were wide. Rei smiled at her reaction.

"Good night," he said and walked out of the house, but he could hear the gentle 'good night' from the shocked Aya. He smiled to himself.

_omg! x.x I hope that was long enough for you. I know I didn't update for a month and I'm sorry. I've been so busy with hmwk and stupid guy stalker and yeah. .. You get the point. Please review!_


	7. first impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own GALS/Super Gals**

**A/N: it is not the next day yet. One thing a certain someone must accomplish xD**

* * *

"It was a really weird day today wasn't it?" Yuya said as he drove Mami home.

"Yeah. It was," Mami replied.

She continued her star gazing out of the window. Her expression quite tense. Yuya glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"You're still angry about today aren't you?" he asked fixing his eyes back on the road.

"Who wouldn't be?" Mami replied still not looking at him, "after seeing someone do that to Aya and saying those things to me and her and having to deal with those evil sisters. Who wouldn't be angry?"

Yuya chuckled slightly.

"That's not what I meant though, even if you are right," Yuya said, "I meant that, are you still mad at that Aimi girl? The one who kept throwing herself at me?"

Mami flinched.

"What are you getting at?"

"Sigh, you know what I mean Mami. But if you don't...I am assuming that you were jealous of Aimi."

Mami's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, I know she was clinging to me cuz she was like a crazy obsessed fangirl, but I could've sworn that I saw her looking scared whenever she looked at you," Yuya chuckled.

Mami blushed. There was silence. Yuya finally arrived at Mami's mansion. He got out and opened the door for Mami.

"Um..thanks, for taking me home," she said.

"No problem," Yuya said.

There was a rather awkward silence as Yuya and Mami stood by the car, staring anywhere but at each other. There was a dark blush coming across Mami's cheeks whenever she felt Yuya staring at her. Suddenly, a loud, deep voice broke the silence.

"Mami! Why are you just standing out there? You're gonna catch a cold!"

Mami turned to see her father standing in the doorway with his velvet robe on, smoking a pipe. He turned to the blonde haired man standing behind his daughter.

"Mami? Who is this boy?" the elderly man peered at Yuya.

"Oh! Um, father, this is Yuya. My boyfriend," Mami explained.

"Another one?" the man glared slightly at Yuya who gulped.

"Don't worry father, Yuya is different than the others," Mami sighed, "he won't do anything to harm me. I've had a longer relationship with him than any other guy."

"Really now?" the man looked at Yuya with a hint of interest.

Yuya was sweating from head to toe.

"And I suppose that he is your date for the party we are hosting?" Mami's father asked.

"Oh well, I haven't..really, asked her yet," Yuya mumbled.

"Hm, I see," the man puffed out a cloud of smoke, "but you are wanting to yes?"

Yuya went a deep shade of red as Mami. Her father chuckled with amusement.

"Alright m'boy," he said, "you are free to take my daughter as your date to our party. But if you harm her in any way, and I find out, you are going to be in big trouble by me if not Mami."

Yuya gulped and nodded nervously and bowed.

"T-thank you, sir," he said.

The man nodded.

"Father you shouldn't be so demanding when it comes to first impression," Mami scolded, "you're making him very nervous."

"Am I?" the man looked at Yuya again, "but he seems fine to me."

"Y-yeah Mami. I'm alright," Yuya said sweating a bit more.

"See? I haven't done anything wrong," the man turned to go back in the house, "five more minutes out here, Mami. I don't want you catching a cold when it comes time for your party."

"Yes father," Mami sighed.

She turned to Yuya who let a sigh of relief. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"See? You were nervous," she stated.

"But I didn't want to look stupid on my first impression," Yuya said.

"Oh well, I think he has taken a liking to you anyways."

"I hope so."

There was another silence.

"Um, I think you should go in now," Yuya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Mami agreed, "I should."

"Hey, Mami?"

Honda looked at him.

"Say uh, I know it's probably already sorted out, but..," Yuya was finding it difficult to look her in the eye, "will you allow me to, uh, accompany you to your party?"

Mami giggled.

"Of course!"

Yuya stood in shock as Mami stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"G-good night Yuya!" She quickly ran into her mansion and closed the door softly.

"Night," Yuya mumbled.

He had a daydream expression on his face as it turned red. He "flew" to his car and drove away with the same expression still plastered. One wonders how he managed to not get in a car wreck.

'_She kissed me! She kissed me! -hearts everywhere- If this keeps up then..._

_**Daydream mode... **_

'_Oh Yuya! This is my favorite song!' Mami exclaimed._

'_Do you want to dance Mami?' Yuya asked staring deeply into her blue eyes._

'_Oh Yuya! There's no one else I'd rather dance with!'_

'_Mami..'_

'_Yuya!'_

'_Mami.'_

_**End of dream mode...**_

'_This is it! It's gotta be it! This time for sure, I will be able to ask Mami to dance with me and then..and then... -blood squirt- _

A cat was heard in the background as Yuya subconsciously drove through someone's poor backyard, stars in his eyes full of determination and drooling slightly.

_

* * *

Yay! I got another chapter out! Whoo hoo! Whoo hoo! Go me! It's almost my birthday!.. XD oh yes! It's almost my b-day! I shall be 15!... and I'm still the third youngest in my grade. I am a 10th grader!...yay.. I hope no one finds out cuz, this custodian in our lunch room will actually SING IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! LIKE SHOUT - SINGING that it is your b-day. Majoy embarrassment! Oh well. But it creeps me out a little xD He will sing "Happy Birthday" to you and before he does that, he will be like:_

"_**EVERYONE! IT IS so and so's BIRTHDAY! SHE, **(he mainly sings for girls, no guys), **IS TURNING 14/15/16/17 YEARS OLD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!** (You know how it goes... and he will be like: **"youuuuuuuuu!"** on the last part of the song..)_

Yes, I have weird people in my high school. I think he broke a record this year. XD oh well. Please review! The next chapter will be the starting of the partaaaaay!

P.S. if you want to know my b-day check out my profile. Please review!


	8. Help me Rei! Please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS/GALS**

_Thank you all for your support/reviews!_

* * *

"OH YEAH! TOMORROW NIGHT'S THE BIG NIGHT!!" Ran exclaimed punching a fist in the air, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"It starts at 6:30 and with all the people getting situated, it'll probably start for real at 7," Mami said, "so don't be late!"

"Don'tcha worry about that Honda," Ran said, "as long as Ran Kotobuki's there, lateness isn't an option!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Say! Now that we're on the subject, did everyone find something to wear?" Ran asked.

"Yup! Yamato took me to this really great store and we only had to make one trip!" Miyu exclaimed happily, "I can't wait to have my dance with Yamato!!" -hearts in the background-

"We found our dresses too," Aya said, "and a little trouble while we were at it."

"Huh? What trouble?" Ran asked, "Otohata and Second Place didn't cough up some money?"

"No," Mami twitched, "these girls were trying to flirt with Rei and Yuya."

"Ugh, I knew something like that would happen," Miyu sighed, "whenever you're with one of them, there are bound to be problems along the way. Whereas if you're with Yamato, you won't have any trouble!" -enlarged hearts...-

Mami and Aya giggled.

"Hmph, Bro' is too lame and boring to be latching on—."

Ran stopped short when she saw the look on Miyu's face.

"Eh heh, sorry."

"So where do you guys want to go now?" Aya asked.

"Oh yeah! I have to go get Harue," Mami said, "she said that she doesn't have anything to do today, so I invited her to spend the day with us."

"No problem!" Ran said, "the more the merrier! Let's go and get her now!"

Ran ran ahead of everyone.

"KOTOBUKI! You don't know where she is!" Mami had a small vein on her forehead.

Stopping completely in her tracks, Ran ran backwards back to the group.

"Well I'd thought that you'd run ahead of me so we can follow you Honda," Ran replied a vein popping.

"And who said I had to do whatever you said?!" Mami glared.

"They're at it again," Miyu sighed.

"I don't think a day has went by without them getting into some argument," Aya sighed.

* * *

"Ah...uh..let's see, maybe she'll like these?" Yuya ran around the store frantically, "hey Rei! Help a buddy out here! Uh..this might do her good. I mean, it's her color..I think. But then, it's kind of expensive than that other one...(mutter, mutter)."

Rei sighed.

'_How'd I let myself get dragged into this situation?'_

"Yuya, I'm sure that whatever you get Mami, she's going to like it," Rei stated.

"Really?!" a flower grew on Yuya's head, "you really think so?? ALRIGHT THEN! I'm gonna get this one! Mami will love me forever!"

Yuya eagerly ran to the cashier. Rei sighed. Out of the corner of his eyes, something sparkly had caught his attention. He turned his head and peered into the glass counter next to him. His eyes roamed around the items. His sapphire eyes sought out a particular one. Rei quickly glanced at Yuya who had found something else, and turned back to the item. He got the cashier of the counter's attention and pointed to the item he saw.

"May I see that please?" he asked.

The person nodded and took it out. Rei took hold of it and stared at it.

'_I guess a small gift wouldn't hurt,' _he thought.

"I want this wrapped up and I want those items over there as well," Rei said.

"Cash or credit?" the man asked.

"Cash," Rei replied.

The man took the items and disappeared under the counter. A small smile formed on Rei's face.

'_Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would.'_

"Hey Rei! Can you help a buddy out over here?!" Yuya's desperate voice rang out as his blue eyes continued to scan the area.

The cashiers behind the counter sweat dropped as Yuya frantically began a new search. Rei sighed. he paid for the stuff he bought and retrieved it from the man and headed back over to Yuya.

_

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! please review?.. don't hurt me ;;_


End file.
